Trouble
by her ocean eyes
Summary: Everybody seems to notice that they have feelings for each other. Everbody but them. And by them we are talking about Katie Gardner and Travis Stoll of course. All Katie could think about was how much trouble he was. OneShot


**Trouble**

She'd known he was trouble when he walked in. The first time she had set her eyes on him, she knew. He was tall, with brown curly hair and blue eyes. He walked next to his brother, who looked almost the same, he was just a little bit smaller. But the first one had this damn crooked smile, from which she could tell was trouble. So much trouble!

And how much trouble he really was she found out when she became somewhat like his personal target. And her whole cabin was the target of their pranks. And by "them" we are talking about the famous Stoll brothers. Sons of Hermes. Masters of pranks. Or - if you want to get the heart of it - Katie Gardner's personal nightmare. The daughter of Demeter was the victim of those two sons of Hermes and she didn't stand a chance. Not against both of them. And she felt that right now as she opened the backdoor of the Demeter Cabin and a paint bucket that someone - or in this case some_two _- had placed above the door began to rattle. The next moment she was dipped in green color. Angrily she wiped it away from her eyes and her face.

"TRAVIS STOLL!", she yelled and she didn't exactly know why, but she just knew it was his fault. Well, kinda. - Don't tell anyone, but secretly she wanted Travis to be the one, she could be angry at because she wanted to stare at him without having to wonder why she couldn't look away. From his eyes, his face, his body. But don't tell anyone. In particular not Katie. - So she tramped to Cabin Eleven - the Hermes Cabin. As she stood in front of the door she yelled again. "STOLL!" and the door swung open. In front of her stood an unknown camper. He had to be claimed - thanks to Percy Jackson and his wish - and so he was a son of Hermes. But Katie hadn't seen him before, so he was one of the freshmen. The stranger stared at her and the dripping color like she was an alien. Maybe she looked like one... Katie glared at the boy.

"Where are the Stoll brothers?", she shouted and the freshman flinched. Great, now she scared everyone around her.

"There are in the arena", he answered. Katie couldn't believe what he heard. His voice trembled! Of course this had to be Travis fault too, she wasn't that scary... She spun around and stormed to the arena. There he was and right next to him was his brother Connor. They grinned at each other and fought. She saw Travis' muscles working as he almost disarmed his brother and that looked pretty hot - don't tell Travis! But as Katie cleared her throat he lost his balance and suddenly he sat on the ground, Connor's sword at his throat. Connor followed his brother's gaze, then, as he recognised it was the green daughter of Demeter, he held out a hand to help Travis up. As they both stood, a crooked grin appeared on their faces. Katie couldn't take her eyes of Travis crooked smile. It made her heart beats faster. And it was not because she was angry - not that she'd ever admit that.

"Why are you so green, Katie?", Connor asked innocently. Immediately her eyes were on him.

"Don't act like that! This is your fault!" Her eyes flew back to Travis. "You did that!" In contrary to his brother he looked guilty - at least a little bit.

"It wasn't us", Connor said, grinning in amusement. Katie shrugged, still dripping with green color.

"If you say so, I believe you of course. Because you two do never things like that, right?", she said dangerously calm, sending shivers down Travis' spine. Then she smiled suddenly. "So if you are innocent, I want to hear it from you, Travis." That was the point where Travis' face turned like _Ugh, busted! _and then it turned to the same expression Connor showed.

"Wasn't us!", he said. But his first facial expression had blown him. She gripped Travis' left ear and pulled. He yelped. "Don't hurt me! It wasn't us!"

"Sure you two were! Who else would have come up to this idea, huh?" He slapped her hand away. That was the moment, when she realized he was staring at her. - At her lips.

"What are you staring at?", she snarled and his eyes wided in surprise. How could she noticed it? It just had been a short glimpse.

"Nothin'", he said quickly. Looking into her eyes again. "Why did you want to sneak out of the backdoor? Wanted to meet your sweet heart?" His voice had a tone in it, she hadn't heard before. What was it? She would almost say it was jealousy, but that couldn't be, could it? But even if, why should she care. It wasn't that she cared or getting excited. It was because she was angry at him for the green color, there wasn't another reason for her hummingbird heartbeat.

"I don't have a-" She stopped. "It's none of your business!", Katie improved. But it was too late. Her face was turning red, just like Travis. To her luck the green color hid her red cheeks pretty good. Travis Stoll wasn't that lucky, but his face wasn't turning that red. He just blushed slightly and the grin on his face grew even wider.

"You don't have a sweetheart? That's great." She snorted.

"In how far is this great?" He shrugged.

"Easy. He loves you, you love him. Everything is perfect. Sorry for the green color", said Connor, disappeared inside the large crowd, which was watching the fighting couple with growing interest and left Travis and Katie in an uncomfortable silence. Then, after a few moments, Katie turned at Travis again with a death glare that frightened poor Travis almost to death.

"So you did this paint bucket thing!", she shouted, ignoring the fact that Connor just told her she was in love with Travis and he was in love with her. If somebody hasn't stop to stare yet, now they did. Even though the son of Hermes was pretty scared of her, he tried to answer.

"Connor told you I'm in love with you and you're still complaining about the green color?"

"Yes, because this is my main problem. If you take a look at me, I'm green! And the color is itching." She looked at him again, realizing how full his lips looked in the warm sunlight. "Besides he'd said you love me and not that you're fallen for me", she said matter-of-factly. Travis cheeks were now burning in a bright red.

"Indeed he did. But you are just complaining about this stupid prank!"

"I am-" Before she could say "green" again, his hands jerked forward, cupped her face. His thumps stroke her lips, wiped away the green color and then his lipscovered hers. Before she could do anything, he drew back.

"-green", Travis finshed her sentence. "I know. I'm sorry for this-" This time it was Katie interrupting him. She kissed him hungrily, passionately, letting out all of her feelings. It took about two seconds, then Travis kissed her back. He intensified the kiss, letting his tongue slip into her mouth. To him she tasted even more delicious than nectar - even if she tasted a little bit like color. There were just the two of them and nobody else. As they seperated, they heard the other campers for the first time. They cheered, glad they finally made it. But they were still completely lost in each other. Travis didn't even realized that Conner patted on his back saying something like "You've made it - Finally!" He just watched the sunlight shimmering in Katie's eyes.

"I knew you were trouble, when I first saw you", she said giving him a short peck on the lips.

"And I knew you would look beautiful in green." The warmth in her eyes faded and her green eyes glared at him. Immediately Travis spun around and fled, Katie right behind him.

"You're so dead, Travis!", she yelled. Everyone's eyes followed them, as Travis led his love to the lake. Katie realized his plan much too late. Because as Travis stood, she bumped right into him and then they lied in the lake. Even back to the arena eyerone heard her yelling. "TRAVIS STOLL!"

Even if they knew they kinda loved each other that wouldn't change a thing between them. Katie would always be the favorite victim of Travis and Connor Stoll's pranks and Travis would always be the guilty one in her eyes.

It's like Katie Gardner said. Travis Stoll was trouble.

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks for reading :)**_

_**I hope you enjoyed my first story. It's loosely - really loosely - based on "I Knew You Were Trouble" by Taylor Swift.  
So please rate and comment (:  
**_

_**Cheers,  
**_

_**DaughterOfClio  
**_


End file.
